


Power Outage

by KoujakusAngrybird



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Power Outage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoujakusAngrybird/pseuds/KoujakusAngrybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sudden power outage hits the Old Resident District of Midorijima and Koujaku is stuck waiting it out with Noiz, who's bored off his ass within the first ten minutes of no power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Outage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfishrabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfishrabbit/gifts).



> So, I came up with the idea for this fic during the middle of a hella bad power outage. No, seriously, we were without power for like, 8 hours or something thanks to lightning. Anyway, this is my first attempt at a smut fic so if is sucks, don't hate me!  
> Anyway, here's the "special surprise birthday sundae" I mentioned yesterday! Happy birthday, Meme! :D

If there was one thing Koujaku couldn’t stand about living with Noiz, it was when Noiz would complain about things. More accurately, it was when they both had the exact same complaint and Noiz kept pestering him about it that drove him absolutely insane.

“Hey, old man…” The blonde said from the other side of the bed in the completely pitch black bedroom.

“If you ask one more time if the fucking power is back, I’m choking you.” The hairdresser spat through tightly clenched teeth.

It had been about ten or so minutes since the power went out and Noiz was already starting to drive Koujaku up a wall and back. It felt to the samurai as if whenever it would get any kind of silent, the stupid brat would ask about if the power was back again or not. The first couple of times the question had been asked, it brought on a laugh or a sarcastic comment from the older man. “Does it look like the power’s back on, dumbass?” He would reply, snickering to himself over the other’s obviously stupid question. Of course, this would only illicit a deep sigh or groan from the blonde and soon enough, the cycle of question, reply, groan, would repeat itself.

This was about the tenth time Noiz had asked Koujaku about the power.

With a loud groan, the Rhyme player flopped back on the bed. “This is bullshit…” He mumbled to himself.

“You’re telling me?” Koujaku answered, taking a page from Noiz and flopping back on the bed as well. “And they said it’d be out for at least another two or three hours.”

The blackness was starting to change a bit for both of them as their eyes adjusted to the idea of complete and total darkness. There was a huge lack of things to do. It was late evening and the sun had long since went to sleep behind the many buildings in the Old Resident District and the moon and made its way out to play in the sky. It seemed like a good portion of people in the area had lost power, and not just them. Immediately after it hit, Koujaku received frantic messages from Aoba and Mizuki, asking if he was okay and if he had power. Of course, his answer was that he, too, had lost power in the outage, though he wasn’t sure how okay he was, seeing as he was stuck waiting it out with the damn brat. With the black night sky and little light from the moon shining into the house, neither Koujaku nor Noiz could see anything, aside from maybe a few fuzzy, whitish blobs in the room.

“Hey—“ Noiz started again, getting immediately interrupted by the only other person in the room.

“Take a good goddamn look around, bean sprout, and then fucking ask me again if the damn power is back.” Koujaku growled before Noiz could even finish his sentence.

“No, this isn’t about that.” The younger male answered, feeling around in the dark for anything of the other’s he could grab onto, eventually finding one of the hairdresser’s sleeves.

That was odd, Koujaku thought. All Noiz had been asking about this whole time was the power. What could he was, now? “Alright, if it’s not about the power, then what is it?”

The German smirked a bit upon hearing his partner’s answer. “Since there’s nothing else to do…wanna fuck?”

The question caught the samurai completely off guard. He surely wasn’t expecting that to come out of the other’s mouth. As he thought about it, though, Noiz did have a point. There was just about nothing else they could do in their current situation. Though, one thing did bother him just a tad…

“It’s pitch black, you can’t see shit.” Koujaku grumbled. “If it weren’t so dark, I’d say yes.”

Noiz grimaced at the answer he had received. “Get a flashlight, light a candle, I don’t know. But it would give us something to do. Using the sleeve in his hand as a guide, he brought himself closer to Koujaku. “Come on, old man, or are you too stupid to figure out how flashlights and candles work?”

The older male shot a glare in the direction from which he heard Noiz’s voice coming from. “Fuck off.” He yanked his arm away from the younger male and sat up on the bed. Noiz was right, really. They could just light a few candles or turn on a few flashlights. The problem with it all, though, was finding the candles of flashlights in this blackness. “Help me find the candles or flashlights, then.” He finally replied, getting off the bed. He then began messing around with his coil, using it as some form of light as they started looking for anything that could stay on for extended periods of time.

The blonde triumphantly grinned a bit to himself when Koujaku finally agreed to his proposal. Getting himself off the bed, he, too, started messing with his coil as a temporary source of light.

After a bit of searching, digging through drawers, and teasing from the other whenever one would trip over an unseen object, the two managed to find a few flashlights which, luckily, all worked. Ideally, it would have been best to just stick a flashlight over the bed, but given the layout of the room, that was going to be a nearly impossible feat to accomplish. Instead, the two opted to just strategically place the flashlights on various dressers and fixtures in the room to get as much light as possible.

“I think that should work…” Koujaku mumbled, glancing around the room at each of the lights.

Noiz merely shrugged. As long as he could see what he was doing, he didn’t really care. He came up behind the other male and slid his hands up from the older male’s hips to his chest, slipping them inside the open front of his kimono. “Can we start now?” The blonde asked in a bit of a huff. “I’m bored.”

Upon feeling the other’s hands on his body, the older male blushed faintly. “I guess…” He mumbled, just barely loud enough for the other to hear.

When he head Koujaku’s answer, Noiz merely smirked a bit to himself and started slipping the garment off of the taller male’s shoulders, revealing more scars and tattoos on his tanned skin. The German began tracing the tattoos on the other’s chest lightly with his finger. He didn’t even need the light to tell him where the intricate black markings were. By now, he had had them memorized.

Koujaku shuddered a bit at the touch, despite knowing perfectly well where the other’s hand was. He hated those tattoos with such a burning passion – and with a very good reason – but there was just something about the way Noiz traced with his fingers that felt all too good. “I will never understand your fascination with those stupid things…” The hairdresser muttered under his breath.

Grinning a bit to himself, instead of replying with words, the German began undoing the clasps on the back of his lover’s neck brace, carelessly dropping it onto the floor once it was off. Finding the newly exposed flesh too tempting, he began sucking hard on his partner’s neck.

The samurai let out a small gasp when the other began sucking on his neck. Should Noiz have been in front of him, he would have returned the favour with a rather powerful bite, but given their current position, all Koujaku could do was tilt his head a bit, allowing the shorter of the two better access to his neck.

The blonde only pulled away when he felt that he had left a noticeable enough hickey on his lover’s neck. Gliding his hand down the older male’s arms, Noiz tugged at his gloves, pulling them off and unceremoniously dropping them onto the floor. “Your clothes are so easy to get off…” The younger male thought aloud, kissing up his boyfriend’s neck.

Holding back a pleasured sigh, the ruby-eyed male huffed at Noiz’s remark. “Is that a problem to you?”

“Nope.” In the time it took the boy to answer, he had already managed to pull the samurai’s obi loose. Once the knot came undone, both the kimono and the sash that had been holding it up fell to the ground, landing in a brightly coloured heap.

That was it, Koujaku thought. He wasn’t just going to stand there and allow Noiz to strip him completely naked while the aforementioned brat remained fully clothed. Once he felt his robes fall from his body, he turned on his heels and faced the other, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “It’s been a little…unfair, wouldn’t you say~?” He chimed, reaching out and loosening the other’s tie. “I figured it was time I return the favour.” The hairdresser then yanked the tie up over the other’s head and let it fall from his hand and onto the floor, into the pile of clothing.

“Oh yeah, old man?” Noiz asked, smirking as he snaked his arms around his lover’s waist, slipping his hands into the older man’s back pockets.

The samurai’s answer didn’t come in the form of words. No, instead, he unbuttoned the boy’s collar and pushed the material out of his way before he leaned in and bit down hard on the younger male’s neck. As he dug his teeth into his partner’s flesh, his hand continued to fumble with the rest of the buttons on the German’s shirt.

Noiz’s breath hitched as he was bitten down on. He felt quite lucky that he had actually found someone who had no qualms about biting him – sometimes, Koujaku even ended up drawing blood, not that Noiz minded. The harder, the better was always his philosophy, seeing as he couldn’t feel pain. The pressure only helped him feel the pleasure.

A distinct, metallic taste hit the hairdresser’s tongue and he released the boy’s neck from his jaw. Koujaku then stuck out his tongue and gently licked over the wound, both in a sort of apology and to clean up the blood some. Despite knowing that Noiz couldn’t feel the pain the puncture wounds, the samurai still felt bad about making his lover bleed. Upon finding the final button of the shirt and getting it undone, the older man slipped his hand into the other’s button down shirt and started working it off of the shorter male’s body. Before the button down hit the floor, Koujaku was already working on getting off Noiz’s black undershirt.

Actually deciding to help his lover with this painstaking process, the German slipped off his bracelets and let them fall to the ground, where they landed in the other male’s kimono. He then lifted his arms up, giving Koujaku the opportunity to completely remove the garment from the boy’s body. Once the shirt had joined the other pieces of discarded clothing on the floor, Noiz’s hands shot directly for Koujaku’s belt while his lips made direct contact with the other’s. Once he had managed to undo it, he began pushing the other back onto the bed. Naturally, the blonde crawled on top once his lover’s body hit the sheets. From there, he undid the other’s pants with haste and began working both the black jeans and the other’s underwear off of his body, moving his lips from his lover’s back down to the other male’s neck. After discarding of the last pieces of Koujaku’s clothing, Noiz brought one hand down to the other’s crotch and began rubbing him.

Between the feeling of the blonde’s lips on his neck and the feeling of his hand on his crotch, the samurai couldn’t help but let out a light moan. If there was one thing Koujaku knew for certain at the moment, it was that Noiz wanted him badly. He couldn’t tell if it was just a for the moment thing, or if Noiz was planning on doing this tonight, anyway. Either way, he didn’t think it really mattered.

The blonde moved his hand some, taking hold of the other’s member. He began stroking it as he kissed down from his lover’s neck to his chest, pausing a moment at one of his nipples. He glanced up at the other for a second to check his expression, grinning at what he saw. Bringing his attention back to what he was doing, he stuck his tongue out and ran the piercing over the other’s chest before bringing his mouth down around one of the other’s nipples, and bringing his free hand up to tease the other one.

“Mf…nnnn…” A small sound escaped the taller male as his body was relentlessly teased by the boy. It had been a while since they had last done this. Maybe that was the reason he was reacting like he was? Possibly.

More. He wanted to hear Koujaku moan even more. Those pleasured, lust-filled sounds were music to his ears and he wanted to hear them more. He wanted him to moan his name in pleasure. He wanted to see his pretty-boy boyfriend make those pleasured expressions he loved so much. Noiz wanted him. Finding that he had gotten his lover’s chest hard, Noiz lifted his head and stopped moving his other hand. He leaned over and opened the drawer he had seen Koujaku magically pull a small bottle from a good few times before. Once he had gotten the bottle open, he squeezed a bit of the contents on his fingers and smeared it around on them, wasting no time in bringing them to the older man’s ass and inserting a finger in.

It was surely a rare sight, Noiz actually remembering to use the damn lube. Usually, the kid was too horny to think straight and just jumped on in – sometimes more literally than figuratively. Seeing him actually bother was actually sort of a refreshing sight, not that Koujaku had much time to think about it, since not even a moment later he felt something enter his body. His breath hitched as the blonde’s finger went in, ending in him letting out a low moan.

Just what Noiz had been hoping for. Having received the desired reaction, the blonde poked around a bit with the one finger before popping the second one in. With two fingers in, he only proceeded to stretch his lover out even more, which brought on more moans from the samurai. Such beautiful sounds they were. The whole time, the German’s gaze never once left his partner’s face. He loved seeing Koujaku’s pleasured expressions so much because he knew he was the only one that could do this to him. Ever since they had officially hooked up who knows how long ago, any hint of woman had long since left the elder male’s house, save for the scent of various perfumes Koujaku ended up coming home practically bathed in, thanks to doing hair. As the teen began to get bored, he pulled his fingers out of the other’s ass. Before preparing to enter him, though, a thought began working its way into the male’s conscious mind: no power didn’t mean no kinks. A small smirk found it’s home on Noiz’s face as he glanced down at Koujaku. “Hey, you up for trying something?”

“You’re thinking bondage, aren’t you?” This wouldn’t be the first time Noiz had wanted to get kinky in bed. Since kid had no real job, he just kind of stayed home all day. There were some days when Koujaku would come home and they things would be as close to normal as it could be in their house. Other days, the hairdresser would come home from work to a very horny German boy asking him if he felt up to trying some new kink he had looked up online. Never once did Koujaku question it, for fear of Noiz actually deciding to tell him. Instead, he would just answer honestly, depending on whatever it was the brat had pulled up. Bondage was one of the few they both found they could – at the very least – tolerate.

Truthfully, Koujaku had hit the nail right on the head with his answer. Was Noiz really going to let him know that, though? Of course not. “Tch, no.” He replied, glancing away from the other. “I was just asking if you wanted to try something. Since you brought it up, though…” His gaze shifted back toward the other, until his emerald eyes met his lover’s ruby ones. “I wouldn’t mind tying you up if you want me to, old man.” His smirk returned as he continued to watch his boyfriend’s reactions.

“I never said I wanted you to tie me up!” Koujaku protested.

“But do you want me to?”

Koujaku rolled his eyes and shook his head. “This was your idea…whatever. If you want to…”

To Noiz, that was the cue to get off the bed for a second and head to the clothing pile for a certain something…

“Seriously? My obi?” Koujaku asked as he watched the blonde from the bed. As he continued to watch, though, he noticed as the boy pulled something else from the clothing pile, his own tie. Confused, the hairdresser just remained silent, awaiting Noiz’s return to the bed.

Soon enough, the younger male returned to the bed and wasted no time whatsoever in getting to work with tying his lover up. He gathered up both of Koujaku’s hand and fed them through the neck loop of the tie. He then proceeded to pull the shorter end of tie, causing it to tighten around the older male’s wrists. Just as an added precaution, to make sure the hairdresser couldn’t easily get free, Noiz tied both ends of the tie together around his lover’s wrists. The blonde then glanced down at the obi he had also brought with him from the clothing pile, then back to Koujaku, then back to the golden material he was now clutching in his hand. Should he follow through with his thoughts? Eh, only if samurai complained.

This whole idea was very unamusing to Koujaku. It wasn’t so much that he had a problem with the idea, so much as it was that Noiz _always_ tied the knots too tight, and this time was definitely not an exception. He couldn’t help but struggle a bit as the knots were finally secured, anything to loosen them just a tad. “Would it kill you to ask if it’s too tight on me?” He grumbled, bringing the material to his mouth to try loosening the knot slightly.

Noiz just shrugged at his complaint. “Even if I did ask, it’s not like I could do much to help you.”

“You coul’ jus’ loofen da knah’ a bit!” He growled, pulling at the ridiculously tight knot with his teeth.

Should he consider that really complaining, Noiz wondered. He supposed it was a rather logical thing to complain, should something provide discomfort. For now, he would leave the makeshift blindfold off. He continued to provide absolutely no help as Koujaku attempted to loosen the knot on his wrist with his teeth. He was making progress and soon seemed to stop, which must mean he had gotten it to a preferable tightness. Taking the small sigh the samurai let out as a sigh of relief, the blonde figured it a safe enough bet to start again with what they had been doing. After all, he had noticed that he wasn’t the only one to have gone a bit soft in the time it had taken them to deal with all of this. Taking hold of his lover’s wrists, he pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his hands above his head. In no time, his other hand had found its way back down to his partner’s hole, and two fingers had found their way inside of the hairdresser’s body. No more wasting time.

Koujaku let out a low moan as the two fingers were pressed into his ass, having already been relatively used to it from earlier. He couldn’t quite tell if Noiz was in a fever, or if he was just really tired of wasting time. Most likely, it was some combination of the two. As the blonde continued to finger him, a steady stream of moans poured from the older male’s lips, only being slightly silenced when the boy smashed their lips together.

His lust fully reignited, Noiz hungrily bit at Koujaku’s lower lip, right before shoving his tongue into the older man’s mouth, feeling every inch of the moist space with his tongue, his piercing clinking against his lover’s teeth as he explored the familiar space, taking in his taste. It still wasn’t enough, though. Taking notice of his lover’s painfully hard cock, Noiz smirked to himself. “What, old man? Close already? I’ve barely done anything to you yet~” He teased.

“I am not…!” Koujaku protested, knowing Noiz was teasing him. Despite Noiz taking forever to get hard usually, due to his lack of pain, the samurai could usually keep up with him pretty well, thank to all of his uh…prior experience. He was feeling it bad, but he wasn’t exactly close to climax yet. No, that would be a little while longer.

The smirk on the blonde’s face only grew as he slowly pulled his fingers out of the other’s asshole and lined himself up to enter him. “You won’t be saying that much longer.” He mumbled as he pushed himself inside, grunting a bit as he did so. Koujaku let out a rather loud moan as Noiz entered him, finding the pressure to be more than he remembered.

Figuring a brief moment should have been long enough for the hairdresser to adjust to the feeling, Noiz began thrusting his hips, slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. Again, he leaned down and kissed Koujaku’s lips, wanting to be all over the older male’s body. The blonde released the other’s bound wrists from his grasp as his hand trailed down his partner’s body to his erection. From there, he wrapped his hand around it and began pumping his shaft, knowing it would help take the other’s mind off of the initial pain of it all due to prior experiences.

As Noiz began jacking him off, the moans spilling from Koujaku’s mouth, despite having the blonde’s over his, only proceeded to get louder, as wave after wave of pleasure washed continuously over him. He would never say it to his face, but Koujaku couldn’t deny that Noiz was actually a pretty good lover. It didn’t take too long for the older male to feel precum leaking down his member. If Noiz kept up this pace, he would really be in trouble.

Feeling something warm and wet hit his hand, Noiz smirked a bit into the kiss. “So…you’re getting close, eh?” He mused, pleased with the sight beneath him. Parting from his lover’s lips, Noiz moved down to bite at Koujaku’s neck. He nibbled at the tender flesh, knowing fully well the other had developed a thing for being bitten, thanks to his own antics. He couldn’t help but take some kind of pride in that. As he nibbled and sucked on the skin, his thrusts became not only faster, but also harder – anything to make Koujaku cum first.

With the blonde pounding into him, leaving even more hickeys on his neck, and jerking him off, the hairdresser knew for a fact he wasn’t going to last as long as his pride wanted him to. At the moment, he could feel even more precum dribbling down his dick. No, there was no possible way he would last as long as Noiz this time, and he knew the blonde was making sure of it.

“A-ah…you fucking dick…” Koujaku managed to say, feeling Noiz smirk against his skin.

“I told you, you wouldn’t be saying that for long.” The blonde teased, giving an especially powerful thrust into just the right spot.

“Ah!” The older male moaned loudly, an intense rush on pleasure being sent through his body.

“Found it.” Noiz mumbled, nonchalantly, acting as if he had just found the television remote control between the couch cushions. Determined to make Koujaku eat his words from earlier, the German continued to pound that one spot. By now, Noiz, too, was getting close, but he was nowhere near as close as his lover, which was exactly how he wanted it…this time, anyway.

Now, Koujaku knew he was doomed. “N-Noiz!” He cried out, glancing at the other, an almost desperate look in his eyes.

“What?” Noiz mumbled into the crook of Koujaku’s neck.

“……Your hand….” The samurai mumbled as quietly as he could manage to.

Oh, that, the blonde thought as he reached up and grasped one of the other’s bound hands in his own. He had no idea why, but ever since they had become an official couple, Koujaku would do this every time they would have sex. Either he would just grab hold of his hand, or ask for it whenever he was about to cum. Noiz didn’t really mind it, he just didn’t understand it. Maybe it was some way of being completely unified or whatever, as if being penetrated wasn’t enough “being one” or whatever.

Feeling the blonde’s hand in his own brought a small smile to Koujaku’s face. He was glad Noiz actually complied with his minor request, not that he was ever really demanding in bed, anyway. “I…I’m gonna--!!” He shouted, gripping tightly onto Noiz’s hand. After a couple of rather erratic thrusts from his lover, Koujaku moaned loudly as he reached his limit.

That was Noiz’s cue to finish soon. He wasn’t too far from climax, himself. Now doing it more for his own pleasure than his partner’s, the German continued to thrust erratically, desperately wanting to finish. Soon enough, he grunted some as he finally came.

Exhausted, Koujaku let out a deep sigh and finally relaxed his body against the soft bed sheets. Mere moments later, he felt Noiz pull out, release his hand, then flop down next to him on the bed. It wasn’t until he went to cuddle up to his lover that Koujaku remembered his wrists were still bound. “Ahem.” He huffed, bringing his still tied hands to the other’s attention. With a sigh, Noiz reached up and untied the knot, then loosened the tie, discarding it to the side of the bed. With that out of the way, the hairdresser happily cuddled up to his boyfriend.

“I’ll admit, you had a pretty good idea on how to deal with the power outage.” Koujaku said, smiling.

“See? Now how hard is it to—“ Before Noiz could finish his thought, he was greeted by the sound of household appliances turning back on.

Looking around the room, laughing a bit, Koujaku just shook his head. “What time is it?” He asked, wondering just how long it took them to find flashlights.

The German checked the clock. “Just past eight.”

“Guess they were wrong with their estimate on how long it would take the power to come back on. It’s only been about an hour.”

“Just goes to show you, they’re fucking idiots at the power place.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.”

Grinning a bit, Noiz snuggled closer to Koujaku, wrapping his arms around the older man. “Round two in the shower?”

“Oh fuck no.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: I wrote the entire last half of this fic to the Panty and Stocking soundtrack. The entire sex scene was written to Technodildo.


End file.
